Zanryu Nippon Hei
by Namikaze wahyu
Summary: Menceritakan Sepenggal Cerita Tentang Pengalaman Hidup Seorang Tentara Dai Nippon dan Keluarga nya Yang Tak Pulang ke Tanah Air nya Dan Menetap Di Bumi Ibu Pertiwi


**Zaryuu Nippon Hei**

 **Summary: Menceritakan Sepenggal Cerita Tentang Pengalaman Hidup Seorang Tentara Dai Nippon dan Keluarga nya Yang Tak Pulang ke Tanah Air nya Dan Menetap Di Bumi Ibu Pertiwi**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Military, Romance, Drama, History, Semi-Comedy, _Mungkin_** **Slice of Life**.

 **Rated: T+**

 **Pair: NaruXKyuu**

 **WARNING!: ALUR AMBURADUL, OOC, GAJE, TYPO,Dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 **Surabaya, 18 September 1945. (Daerah sekitar Tunjungan)**

Sebulan sudah setelah Proklamasi Kemerdekaan RI di Jakarta, Bangsa Indonesia kini telah mencapai kemerdekaan yang telah diinginkan. Bersamaan dengan Kemerdekaan itu Tentara Jepang banyak yang menyerah dan melakukan Status Quo mereka di Indonesia. Beberapa dari mereka juga ada yang melakukan bunuh diri karena tak percaya bahwa negeri mereka kalah perang dengan Amerika yang notabene anggota Sekutu. namun ada juga beberapa Tentara Jepang yang lebih memilih untuk berjuang bersama Tentara Republik dan keluar dari Militer Jepang.

"Bu pesan nasi pecel nya satu!"

"Ya"

Seorang Prajurit yang tadi memesan pecel duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia di warung itu. Penampilan prajurit itu terlihat cukup berbeda dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Rambut pirang jabrik nya dengan 3 guratan kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi nya dan tak lupa mata biru shappire nya yang indah bagaikan lautan. Mungkin orang-orang yang melihat fisik nya akan beranggapan bahwa ia adalah salah satu orang kompeni (Belanda).

"Ini pesanannya"

"Ittadakimasu!"

Uzumaki Naruto atau dikenal sebagai Naruto, namun orang-orang Surabaya lebih sering memanggilnya **Mas To**. Naruto adalah salah satu dari sekian Tentara Jepang yang disersi dan masuk kedalam Badan Keamanan Rakyat, dia cukup dikenal masyarakat Surabaya dikarenakan sifatnya yang baik. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan Tentara Jepang yang terkenal bengis, kejam, dan menyiksa.

Naruto memakan nasi pecelnya dengan khidmat, hingga ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

 **PUK!**

"Mas To! sampeyan mangan tok kene toh, piye kabare?"Ucap orang itu. ( **Mas To! kamu makan disini toh, gimana kabarnya?** )

"Uhuk! uhuk! asu kowe Put, pe wae aku keselek"Ucap Naruto sambil menatap orang itu dengan kesal. ( **Uhuk! Uhuk! Anjing kamu Put, hampir saja aku tersedak** )

Putra atau lebih lengkapnya Putra Dwi Wicaksono. Seorang Letnan di BKR Surabaya, ia adalah teman dekat Naruto. Dulu ia pernah ditangkap Kempeitai karena dituduh berniat memberontak, untunglah Naruto sempat menolongnya dengan diam-diam mengeluarkannya dari penjara.

"Sepurane, aku ora roh nak kowe mangan". ( **Maaf, aku tidak tau jika kau sedang makan** )

"Iya kalau begitu, ngomong-ngomong ada apa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa, aku tadi nya cuma ingin mampir ke Tunjungan. namun tadi kulihat kau sedang makan di warung Buk Imah.. Jadi aku kesini untuk menyapa mu"Jawab Putra dengan senyum simpul yang terpampang manis diwajahnya

"Kukira ada apaan"

Putra mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto, lalu ia juga memesan satu porsi Nasi Pecel.

"Oh ya To, kamu dengar kabar bahwa Belanda akan kesini?"

"Oh kabar itu, menurutku sih mungkin mereka akan kesini"

"Tapi untuk apa? apa mereka akan menjajah lagi?"

Naruto meminum es teh nya sejenak, setelah meminum es tehnya ia menatap Putra dengan wajah serius.

"Aku belum berani memastikan, namun perkiraan ku mereka akan menjajah Indonesia kembali"

"Lalu apa alasanmu To?"

"Gini.. Belanda mungkin kesini namun mereka pasti tidak sendirian, kau tau SEAC?"

"Gak, apa itu SEAC?"

"South East Asia Command. Mereka pasti akan datang kesini, dan menurut pendapatku Belanda pasti akan juga ikut kesini bersama dengan SEAC"

"Terus mereka kesini untuk apa?"Tanya Putra.

"Mungkin melucuti Tentara Kekaisaran, mungkin juga membebaskan tahanan perang sekutu yang ditahan Kempeitai di Penjara"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18 September 1945, Daerah Tunjungan (10.00 A.M)**

Setelah nongkrong di Warung nasi pecel, Naruto dan Putra berjalan-jalan sebentar di daerah Tunjungan. Disepanjang jalan mereka berdua menikmati suasanan ramai di sekitar mereka. Namun perhatian mereka kini tertuju ketika mereka melihat kerumunan massa yang nampak berkumpul di depan Hotel Yamato dengan membawa senjata-senjata mereka.

"Ada apa disana?"

"To ayo kita lihat"

"Hm!"

Naruto dan Putra berlari kearah kerumunan massa itu, setelah berada disana Naruto bertanya kesalah satu orang.

"Rek apa yang terjadi?"

"Belanda bung! Belanda mengibarkan bendera mereka diatas hotel"Ucap Orang itu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk bendera merah putih biru yang berkibar diatas tiang bendera hotel Yamato.

"Jancuk! mereka tak tau bahwa kita sudah merdeka!"Ucap Putra emosi.

Tiga menit kemudian terdengar bunyi letusan tembakan dari dalam hotel, lalu puluhan pemuda langsung menerobos masuk kedalam hotel. Beberapa massa di luar memanjat gedunh hotel dengan menggunakan tangga bambu yang mereka bawa, dua orang pemuda berhasil mencapai puncak hotel.

Tanpa kedua pemuda itu sadari, seorang pegawai hotel itu tampak akan menembak kedua pemuda itu dengan pistol revolver yang ia pegang. Naruto yang melihat itu dengan reflek langsung membidik orang itu dengan Senapan **Arisaka Type 99** miliknya.

 **DOR!**

 **CKLANG**

tembakan itu tepat mengenai sasaran nya . Orang itu jatuh kebawah.

"Hampir saja"

salah satu pemuda bergegas menurunkan bendera Belanda itu. Lalu salah seorang lagi terlihat menyobek warna biru pada Bendera itu. Kemudian, bendera itu dikibarkan kembali ke tiang bendera. Bendera sang saka merah putih nampak berkibar dengan gagahnya di atas hotel Yamato.

" **MERDEKAA!** "Teriak semua orang yang berada disitu

Teriakan-teriakan "Merdeka" menggema disekitar luar Hotel Yamato.

" _Ahh, nostalgia_ "Batin Naruto melihat

* * *

 **=Rumah Naruto=**

 **Krieet~**

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, anata kau sudah pulang"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang dengan warna rambut merah darah, mata ruby cantiknya itu menatap wajah sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu khawatir.

"Apa ada hal yang terjadi lagi hari ini Anata?"

"Tidak kok, hari ini tak ada sesuatu"

Naruto menaruh senapannya itu diatas meja.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Seruni sayang?"

"Oh ia masih bermain di taman bersama teman-temannya Anata"

.

.

 **=Taman=**

"JAN KEN PO!"

"Seruni yang jaga!"

Senja hari dihabiskan anak-anak disekitar situ untuk bermain di taman tersebut. Mereka semua sangat menikamti permainan yang mereka mainkan, tak jauh dari mereka para ibu-ibu nampak mengawasi anak-anaknya yang sibuk bermain, sesekali ibu-ibu mengobrol ria.

"1..2..3.. Bersiaplah kalian, aku pasti akan menemukan kalian semua"

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...**

"Selamat sore"

"Selamat sore, oh Bu Kyuubi.. Ada apa Bu? anda mencari anak ibu?"

"Iya, ini sudah sore.. Saya kesini untuk menjemputnya"

"Itu Seruni, ia sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya"Tunjuk salah satu ibu.

Kyuubi melihat Seruni yang bermain petak umpet bersama teman-temannya itu. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anak semata wayangnya itu ketika bingung menemukan teman-temannya yang bersembunyi.

"Dimana sih mereka? kenapa mereka sangat pintar bersembunyi dariku"

 **KRASAK!...KRASAK!**

Dari atas pohon terlihat dua orang anak yang sengaja bersembunyi disana agar tak ketahuan. Namun sial bagi mereka, tanpa sengaja mereka menyenggol sarang semut krangkang, lantas itu juga semut-semut itu langsung menggigiti mereka dengan ganas, mereka berusaha menyingkirkan semut-semut itu dari badan mereka namun suara berisik yang mereka buat mengundang perhatian Seruni.

"Oh~ jadi kalian disana"

Salah satu anak itu yang melihat Seruni berjalan menuju ketempat persembunyian mereka.

"Oh cak! liat Seruni akan kesini"

"Sial! jika kita turun sekarang mungkin kita akan ketahuan"

Seruni semakin mendekati pohon itu. Ia berhenti tepat berada 4 meter didepan pohon itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian keluar! Pohon itu banyak sarang semut Krangkang.. Jika kalian tak ingin kulit kalian sakit karena gigitan semut-semut itu lebih baik kalian menyerah"

Namun mereka hening tak menjawab perkataan Seruni.

"Jika kalian tak menyerah maka akan kupaksa kalian menyerah"

Seruni mengambil beberapa batu kecil disekitarnya, setelah mengumpulkan batu-batu itu lalu ia lemparkan batu-batu kecil itu keatas rerimbunan daun pohon itu.

 **KRASAK!... KRASAK!**

"ADUH! ADUH!"

 **GEDEBUK!**

Dua bocah itu terjatuh dari salah satu dahan yang mereka pakai untuk bersembunyi, dua bocah itu langsung melepas baju yang tengah mereka pakai, mereka kibas-kibaskan baju itu dengan kencang. Setelah itu mereka berusaha menyingkirkan beberapa semut krangkang yang masih menempel pada tubuh mereka.

"Gyahahaha! rasakan itu"

"Kau curang!"

"Salah kalian sendiri tak bisa tenang dalam bersembunyi"

"Seruni ayo pulang nak! Hari sudah sore"Panggil Kyuubi dari kejauhan.

"Ha'i Kaa-san!"

"Joko, Wahyu aku pulang dulu.. Besok kita main lagi ok?"

"Yah, dan ingat besok kau tak boleh curang lagi"

"Iya-iya aku ngerti"

Kemudian Misaki berlari ke arah Kaa-san.

.

.

 **=Rumah Naruto= (Malam Hari)**

"Jadi bagaimana hari mu Seruni?"Tanya Naruto sembari membersihkan senapan kesayangannya itu.

"Seru... Hari ini aku bermain petak umpet dengan temanku tadi di Taman"Jawab Seruni mengisahkan pengalamannya hari ini dengan semangat kepada Ayahnya.

Kyuubi sibuk membuat teh untuk Seruni dan Suami nya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar percakapan riang anaknya pada suami nya itu, namun karena tingkahnya itu ia lupa bahwa yang ia tuangkan pada teh saat ini bukanlah gula melainkan **Bubuk Cabai**.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

"Ini teh nya"Kyuubi menaruh satu-persatu gelas kaca kaca itu diatsa meja kayu.

"Arigatou Kyuu-chan,"

"Terima kasih Kaa-chan!"

Kyuubi hanya membalas perkataan mereka dengan senyum polosnya.

Naruto dan Seruni bersamaan mengambil gelas mereka, lalu mereka meminum teh itu tanpa mengetahui apa yang dimasukan Kyuubi (secara tak sengaja) kedalam teh itu.

 **BYUUUR!**

"PEDAS! PEDAS!"

"AIR! KAA-CHAN AMBILKAN SERUNI AIR!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

 **TBC or Complete ?**

* * *

 **fyuh~ Akhir nya jadi juga fic ini... Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana Minna-san tentang Fic satu ini.**

 **Sebenarnya ini adalah rombakan dari Fic saya yang sebelumnya "Pertempuran Berdarah 10 November 1945"**

 **Silahkan berikan Review, Fav, Foll, Kritikan.**

 **=Info Char=**

 **Nama : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Umur : 27**

 **Pengabdi : Kekaisaran Jepang (?-1945), Republik Indonesia (30 Agustus 1945)**

 **Pekerjaan :-Prajurit**

 **Pasangan : Kyuubi**

 **Motto : "Hiduplah Seperti Yang Kau Mau"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nama : Kyuubi**

 **Umur : 26**

 **Pekerjaan : -**

 **Pasangan :Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Motto : "Semua Orang Itu Tidaklah Pintar Melainkan Bisa!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nama : Uzumaki Seruni**

 **Umur : 13**

 **Pekerjaan : -**

 **Orang Tua : Uzumaki Naruto (Ayah), Kyuubi (Ibu)**

 **Motto : "Kegagalan Datang Bukan Disaat Kita Gagal Tetapi Kegagalah Datang Karena Kita Tak Mencoba Bangun Dari Kagagalan"**


End file.
